custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Serbinius' Blog
Serbinius' blog is about two former sand tribe agori who travel on Bara Magna. It crosses with World of Hell and will cross with THIS IS BARA MAGNA. It is a spin off of World of Hell. Chapter 1: Me and Thornox My name is Serbinius. That's what I call myself. My other name was lost to the ages. I doubt I remember it. I travel with Thornox, a useful idiot. Me and him are half-evolved Zesk. Thornox is brawn, but still talks up to three sylabbles. I'm still sane. Thornox has four eyes. The reason for this is because we both fled to the area close to Iconox when the shattering occured. The rest of our "Half-Kind" stayed in the deserts and came to their primal senses and instincts. Me and Thornox have been killing Skrall and Bone Hunters for weeks now. I recently aquired this book and decided to record all of this with a writing knife. So read on, and find out about this story of mine. *** Me and Thornox had camped close to the dark falls in the black spikes. I wasn't a fan of it, but I had arranged a meeting with an... aqquaintance of mine. He's not close, but he's trustable. It was night, so Thornox was asleep with our Dune creepers. I glaced away. It wasn't like our ally to be late. "Looking for me?" Said a voice. I turned. There he was stepping out of the shadows. His name pierced fear into my heart to myself: Sahmad. Chapter 2: We risk going to hell Few have ever seen Sahmad, only from a distance. He told me everything. The Skrall burning down Tesara, a shooting star crashing in Atero, and that the Skrall accepted two freaks called Nektann and Vezon as their leaders. "I think some strange things are happening to this world." Sahmad said. "Why don't we pitch a ride to rocktus? I might be insane. And risk us going to hell." I said. *** Late morning. Thornox and I were watching from behind a slab of rock. An arena match was going on. Tuma against someone who think is Vezon. Vezon was losing and Tuma was laughing that until the last moment he didn't see a curved spear sticking out of him. He then fell and I saw that Nektann freak pulled his spear out while Vezon cut off Tuma's head. Then a swarm of those... murders, Baterra. Then that Vezon yelled that the Skrall would be killed if they rebelled. The Skrall and agori cleared away. I smiled. Two new tyrants. And they were other worlders because I heard them say, "when we came to this barren planet." This is jackpot. But no one would believe us. *** We got back to the Dark falls. Sahmad was there. "So." He said. "Those two new freaks killed Tuma. And they're other worlders as well." I told him. "Maybe they'd be good to kill, then we take over as tyrants- AGGGGHHHH!" I screamed as the unthinkable happened: The water from the falls grabbed us. Chapter 3: I let Sahmad play with fire (Never again) Oh sure, laugh at us. I don't suppose the Elemental Lord of Water is trying us right now. Anyways, if you been catching on, you'd know how some freaks killed Tuma and that me, Thornox, and Sahmad had been mysteriously pulled underwater. Not my fault. I looked at Sahmad. He pointed up. Then the three of us swam. To our suprise, there were two beings. One red, one blue. The blue one was a female, and the red one was male. "Oh sure. You two try to drown us. Where's the respect." Sahmad sneered. The red one set his blade on Sahmad's throat. "If I wasn't that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, midget." The red being snarled. Then Sahmad grabbed the weapon, and the insanest thing happened: fire shot out of the sword. Sahmad used it on the two. The red one's mask glowed, but the fire hit him. Nothing was left of him except some ashes. Then Sahmad used it on the blue one, but then some water came from the blue one the vaporized the fire. Then I threw the Red one's mask at her and she fell in the water. Sahmad then placed the blade in the water and raised it to a boiling temperature. I could see the blue being struggling, but then she died as her body went limp. For some reason, I grabbed the sword. "Sahmad. Why did you have to play with fire?" I snapped. He shrugged. Great *** Oh, so you think this is funny? It gets better. Five days later (We kept the sword), we arrived at the White Quartz mountains. Then we walked until we saw some wolves. Then their leader came out: Surel. Category:Stories Category:User:Matoro58